Task. 1: The Heart of the Demon God
is the first episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis On their first mission as Boukenger, new members Masumi Inou and Natsuki Mamiya are tested by their leader, Satoru Akashi to retrieve the dangerous Heart of Gordom, reawakening a deadly ancient civilization in the process! Plot BoukenPink, Yellow, and Black are traveling in the GouGou Diver under the sea, bickering over Pink being allowed to drive and Black preferring to be called by name--Masumi. As they reach the giant sunken shrine, Red tells the others about the previously undiscovered Gordom Civilization, and sends Yellow and Black out. Pink and Blue are not sure about the pair. Entering the room, Black and Yellow accidentally startle a flock of bats, and Yellow breaks into a large, brightly lit cavern. In the center stands a stone pillar covered in knobs. When Yellow turns one, fire blasts out of it, but Black is able to disarm the trap. Discovering a puzzle, Black solves it, setting off yet another trap, and rousing Arch Priest Gajah and the Karths in another room. The shrine rises from the ocean, bringing a bridge which Red travels up to retrieve the two new members. Blue calls Masumi a thief, but he retorts that he was a treasure hunter, and boasts that they raised the shrine intentionally (shushing Yellow when she contradicts him). The team argues for a bit about who will go retrieve the Precious, and Black and Yellow end up running in, followed by the others and Gajah. The latter is certain they are going after the Gordom Heart. Entering a secret passage, the Boukengers run up a rapidly-collapsing stone bridge over a magma pit to the Gordom Heart. As Blue tries to take it, the Heart multiplies and scatters around the room. When he attempts to touch one, Yellow has a vision of it exploding and knocks him out of the way, although when asked how she knew, she isn't sure. Casually, Red sets off a chain reaction of explosions, knowing that they're not strong enough to damage the Heart. When the fire and smoke clears, the true Gordom Heart remains untouched. The Boukengers de-transform, but Masumi abruptly punches Blue, grabs Yellow and swings across the chasm, snatching the Heart. On the other side, Masumi declares that he is claiming the Precious, and that he has outwitted Red, Satoru, at his own game, calling himself the Unbreakable Fang and the best treasure hunter. He throws his Accelular back, and tells Yellow, Natsuki, to come with him. She hesitates, just in time for Gajah to arrive and demand the Heart. The Karth attack them, throwing Masumi off the cliff, and they escape with the Precious. The other three Boukengers swing across the magma, and Satoru sends Blue and Pink after Gaja: he will retrieve Masumi. The two disagree, but he orders them not to question him, and parachutes down to Masumi, trapped on a ledge. There, he seizes Masumi by the collar and says he's giving him a second chance. Outside, Gajah and the Karth reach a set of ruins. At the turn of a hidden lever, Gajah brings a well-like shrine out of the ground. Blue, Pink, and Yellow arrive and watch as he puts the Heart inside. It fills with water, flushing red and beginning to beat as he chants. Natsuki says he is activating the Precious, and accidentally trips over a rock, alerting Gajah, who sends the Karth after them as the Precious drops down into the well. The KamiGordom begins to awaken. Back in the magma cavern, Satoru asks Masumi what will it be. Masumi claims that he will be a better treasure hunter than Satoru, and grabs his Accelluar. As the KamiGordom rises, the room starts shaking, and Satoru falls toward the lava, transforming and leaping out at the last second. The other three Boukenger are taking a beating from the Karth. Arriving, Red shoots them down, spurring the team to use their weapons to destroy the Karth. BoukenBlack joins the battle just in time to finish the introductions, to the others' surprise. However, KamiGordom rises, and Gajah tells them that their ancestors tried to seal them, but the Gordom lives. Leaping on top of the KamiGordom, Gajah tells it to crush the Boukengers. It tries but they dodge, and it goes past them towards civilization. Calling for their GoGo Vehicles, they attack the KamiGordom, combining to form DaiBouken and destroy it. On a nearby beach, the group finds the Heart lying the sand. Pink--Sakura--sets the Precious in a box, but as they prepare to leave, Gajah blasts them off their feet. He warns them that there are more Gordom treasures, saying the Gordom will never die. Just then, a giant red sea monster rises from the ocean and devours Gajah. Sakura explains it is the Negative Syndicate, the villains that want the Precious. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Viewership': 7.2% *As the first episode of Boukenger, this is the first Super Sentai episode to be shown in High Definition and in widescreen. *Boukenger celebrates the 30th Anniversary of Super Sentai. *'Opening': During the run of Boukenger, the opening is adjusted multiple times as characters and weapons change. During the initial version, only Gajah and Creator King Ryuuwon (who first appears in Task 2) appear for the Negative Syndicates, while a longer scroll of the main five vehicles is shown. Mecha References *Arch Priest Gajah: Variccune (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) *Giant God Gordom: Variblune (Himitsu Sentai Gorenger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Task. 1: The Heart of the Demon God, Task. 2: The Dragon Thieves, Task. 3: The Champion's Blades and Task. 4: The Lost Vehicles. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also (Rangers' debut) (Fight footage and story) References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Shou Aikawa